Minecraft Les Miserables
by MinecraftRabbit
Summary: A man named Steve escapes his parole after stealing bread, and promises to take care of his dying girlfriend's daughter while on the mist of the June Rebellion in 1839 and Punkish on the trail.
1. Intro

Jean Valjean: Steve

Fantine: Andr

Garvoche: Tiny Creeper

Éponine: Red Larva

Cosette: Jessica (Andr's daughter)

Marius: Blackie

Javert: Punkish Steve

Enjolras: Yellow Larva

Madame Thénardier: Wither

Thénardier: the Ender dragon

The Bishop: Notch


	2. Work song

We see the French flag in the water as the camera goes up.

"_1815-26 years after the start of the French Revolution. A king is on the throne of Cube France once again!_"

Yes, just like the description read it was 1815, a long time ago in Cube France. We now go out of the water to see big ship, coming to port and we zoom to see a lot of convicts pulling it into it. One of them was a man with dark brown hair, brownish skin, and blue/purple eyes, with a cyan-blue shirt (un-tucked on the left hand side and in the back), a pair of blue/purple jeans, and grayish-black shoes. This was Steve, you'll see why he was imprisoned in a bit.

Watching them from above was a tall, brown haired boy with a ponytail; he was Punkish Steve, evil cousin of Steve, now prison guard. He eyed the prisoners like a vulture in hate for they were convicts and convicts were treated harsh back then.

Steve and the convicts pulled the ropes as they started to sing.

Steven and Prisoners:_** Aaah-aaah-aaaaaaah**_

_**Aaah-aaah-aaaah**_

_**Aaah-aaah-aaah**_

_**Aaaah-aaah-aaaah**_

_**Aaaah-aaah-aaah**_

Steve: _**Look down, look down**_

_**Don't look 'em in the eye**_

Prisoners: _**Look down, look down**_

_**You're here until you die**_

Miner 1: _**The sun is strong**_

_**It's hot as heck below**_

Prisoners: _**Look down, look down**_

_**There's 20 years to go**_

Miner 2:_** I've done no wrong**_

_**Sweet Jesus, hear my prayers**_

Prisoners: _**Look down, look down**_

_**Sweet Jesus doesn't care**_

Miner 3: _**I know she waits**_

_**I know that she'll be true**_

Prisoners: _**Look down, look down**_

_**They've all forgotten you**_

Miner 4: _**When I get free**_

_**You won't see me**_

_**Here for dust**_

Prisoners: _**Look down, look down**_

_**Don't look 'em in the eye**_

Miner 5: _**How long, Oh Lord**_

_**Before you let me die?**_

* * *

Now we see the prisoners go form in a line as they had finished their duty and Punkish then stops Steve.

Prisoners: _**Look down, look down**_

_**You'll always be a slave**_

_**Look down, look down**_

_**You're standing in your grave**_

"Retrieve the flag." Punkish ordered pointing to the flagpole across from him.

Steve thought to himself, "Okay, sir. I'll do what he asks, that jerk." He went over to the flagpost and bent down. He then pulled it up and started to drag it Herculain style. He was strong as an ox, which I need to tell you. He put down the flagpole once he reached over to Punkish and then Punkish sang.

Punkish: _**Now prisoner 24601**_

_**Your time is up and your parole's begun**_

_**You know what that means?**_

Steve smiled at this.

Steve: _**Yes, it means I'm free**_

"No." Punkish answered sternly as he handed him the ticket of leave.

Punkish: _**Follow to the letter your artellery**_

_**This badge of shame will sure til you die**_

_**It bonds you a dangerous man**_

Steve: _**I stole a loaf of bread**_

_**My girlfriend's child was close to death**_

_**And we were starving**_

Punkish: _**You will starve again**_

_**Unless you learn the meaning of the law**_

Steve glared at him.

Steve: _**I know the meaning of those 19 years**_

_**A slave of the law**_

Punkish: _**5 years for what you did**_

_**The rest because you tried to run**_

_**Yes, 24601**_

Steve groaned, he hated being called by his prison name.

Steve: _**My name is Steven**_

Punkish glared at him.

Punkish: _**And I am Punkish**_

_**Do not forget my name**_

_**Do not forget me**_

_**24601**_

Steve walked up the stairs to freedom while he watched his fellow prisoners head back to their cells and glared at Punkish who glared at him back. From then on for the man, there was no turning back.

Prisoners: _**Look down, look down**_

_**You'll always be a slave**_

_**Look down, look down**_

_**You're standing in your grave**_

_**Aaah-aaah-aaaaah**_

_**Aaah-aah-aaaaaah**_

* * *

That's the end of the prolouge part 1. Read and review, everyone.


	3. On parolleWhat have I done?

**Prologue Part 2: On Parole/What Have I Done?**

A while later, Steve walked up a hill, happy that he was free...though sad that he was only on parole.

Steve then said to himself, "I'm free. I'm free."

Steve: _**Freedom is mine, how clean the taste**_

_**Never forget the years, the waste**_

_**Nor forgive them, for what they've done**_

_**They are the guilty, everyone **_

_**The day begins **_

_**And now let's see**_

_**What this new world will do for me**_

* * *

Steve climbs up the mountain throughout the afternoon til the next morning, for many days until he sees a few workers mining. He turns to the boss, Pony.

"Can I help?" he asks.

"A day's work? Papers." Pony says. Steve obeys and hands him the papers as Steve took off his cap, revealing the scars he got while he was in jail. After reading them carefully, Pony shook his head.

"No work here." he said. Steve sadly took his papers and continued on.

* * *

"Steve, is a dangerous man. You will be on parole forever. Faliure to report means immediate arrest." said a man, Sky after Steve entered the building confirming identity and he gave him the papers which were officially stamped. Steve then took them as Sky told him, "Be in Pontalliers in 30 days."

Steve nodded and left. Once he was gone, Sky closed the book and said to Anderson, "Follow him."

* * *

Outside, a couple of mean kids were throwing rocks to Steve making him scream in anger and in pain. He roared, making the kids run off.

* * *

Later, Steve who was warming his hands at an inn by the fire until AntVenom said, "Let me see your papers."

"Let him see your papers." Honeydew ordered.

Steve knew what this meant, "I'll sleep in the stable, please!"

"No way!" Ant said. "Get out!"

* * *

Outside, Xephos and the other guards started to beat him, making a few of his bugs fall out.

* * *

A while later, after healing himself again, he walked to a church and sighed, sitting down before fallng asleep at the side of the door.

Someone then appeared scaring Steve. The figure, revealing himself to be a guy with a hat, countryish outfit, sideburns; he's Notch. Notch took pity on him and led him inside.

Notch: _**Come in, sir, for you are weary**_

_**And the night is cold out there**_

_**Though our lives are very humble**_

_**What we have, we have to share**_

He led Steve into the church as Steve looked around in amazement and relief. He put his bag down.

_**There is wine here to revive you**_

_**There is bread to make you strong**_

_**There's a bed to rest till morning**_

_**Rest from pain and rest from wrong**_

* * *

Later, at the dinner table, as Steve rapidly ate his fill, Notch prayed, "Bless the food we eat today. Bless our dear sister and our honored guest."

Steve looked at the patrons who stared at him oddly, but he continued to eat calm, but not too slow.

* * *

That night, as everybody slept, Steve woke up and got up, noticing some silver in a cabinet. He knew this was worth more than money paid recently. He went over to the cabinet and was about to grab it.

"It wouldn't hurt...right?" Steve said before he, with full of guilt took the silver and began to leave the church...

* * *

That wasn't until the next morning when two guards dragged a struggling Steve back to the church and dropped him to the ground, getting Notch and the patrons' of the church's attention.

"Monsuier," the first guard told him as he showed him the bag of silver that Steve stole, "Here's your silver. We caught this monster red handed. Had the nerve to say you gave him this."

"That is right." Notch said to them after examining the silver. This made Steven and the guards confused as if to say, "What?!". He then sang.

Notch: _**But my friend, you left so early**_

_**Surely something slipped your mind**_

_**You forgot I gave these also**_

Notch went to the table and picked up two silver candlesticks before giving them to Steve, who is totally confused along with the guards.

_**Would you leave the best behind? **_

"Monsuiers, release him." Notch ordered gently. "For this man has spoken true..."

_**I commend you for your duties **_

_**And God's blessings go with you.**_

The guards were totally confused at this, but they shrugged and took the cuffs off Steve. "Suit yourself." The first guard then said, "Don't slip this up, bitch." before the guards left. Notch went to him and smiled.

_**But remember this my brother**_

_**Seeing this some higher plan**_

_**You must use this precious silver**_

_**To become an honest man**_

_**By the witness of the martyrs**_

_**By the passion and the blood**_

_**God has raised you out of darkness**_

_**I have bought your soul for God**_

Steve was shocked and confused at this before Notch anointed him with the sacred water.

* * *

A while later, Steve was pacing around, thinking to himself about what Notch has done for him. Why would he let him go? Why was he accepting towards him? He then realized what this all meant.

"What am I doing?" Steve said, with tears coming out of his square eyes. "I'm stealing from a man of God! You can't do this anymore, Stevie, you just can't!"

Steve: _**What have I done?**_

_**Sweet Jesus, what have I done?**_

_**Become a thief in the night**_

_**Become a dog on the run**_

_**Have I fallen so far and is the hour so late?**_

_**But nothing remains but the cry of my hate**_

_**The cries of the dark that nobody hears**_

_**Here where I stand at the turning of the years**_

_**If there's another way to go**_

_**I missed it 20 long years ago**_

_**My life was a war that could never be won**_

_**They gave me a number and murdered meh**_

_**When they chained me and left me for dead**_

_**Just for stealing a mouthful of bread**_

He walked to a area of the church and kneeled down before praying/looking up at the statue of the Virgin Mary.

_**Yet, why did I allow that man**_

_**To touch my soul and teach me love**_

_**He treated me like any other**_

_**He gave me his trust**_

_**He called me "brother"**_

_**My life he claims for God above**_

_**Can such things be**_

_**For I have come to hate the world**_

_**This world that always hated me**_

_**Take an eye for an eye**_

_**Turn your heart into stone**_

More tears flowed from Steve's eyes as he looked up at Mary in sadness.

_**This is all I have lived for**_

_**This is all I have known**_

_**One word from him and I'd be back**_

_**Beneath the lash upon the rack**_

_**Instead he offers me my freedom**_

_**I feel my shame inside me like a knife**_

_**He told me that I had a soul**_

_**How does he know**_

_**What spirit comes to move my light**_

_**Is there another way to go?**_

He then started to glare in determination as he stood up.

_**I am reaching, but I fall**_

_**And I stare into the void**_

_**Through the whirlpool of my sins**_

_**I'll escape now from the world**_

_**From the world of Steve**_

_**Steve is nothing now!**_

_**Another story must begin!**_

Steve walked out of the church and on "begin", he started to tear his ticket of leave apart before he tossed it into the air where the wind made it blow away. Steve glared, "This man...is having a new life for himself now! And Punkish the bitch isn't gonna stop me."

* * *

End of Prologue


	4. At the end of the day

Here is the chapter where Andr comes in.

* * *

**Chapter 1: At the End of the Day**

_8 years later Montresermier_

Since Steve broke parole and Punkish knew about it, he and a couple of guards rode through the town of Montrefiermer in hopes of getting

They rode past a couple of poor people who chased after them before the gate closed on them.

Poor: _**At the end of the day **_

_**You're another day over**_

_**And that's all you can say for the life of the poor**_

_**It's a struggle, it's a war**_

_**And there's nothing that anyone's giving**_

_**One more day is coming up fast**_

_**What is it for? **_

_**One day less to be living**_

_**At the end of the day**_

_**It's another day colder**_

_**And the shirt on your back doesn't keep out the chills**_

_**And the righteous hurry past**_

_**They don't hear the little ones crying**_

_**And the plague is coming up fast**_

_**Ready to kill **_

_**One more nearer to dying**_

_**At the end of the day **_

_**There's another day dawning**_

_**And the sun in the morning is waiting to rise**_

_**Like the waves crash on the sand**_

_**Like a storm that'll break any second**_

_**There's a hunger in the land**_

_**There's a reckoning still to be reckoned **_

_**And there's gonna be heck to pay**_

_**At the end of the day**_

* * *

At a factory shop somewhere else, a couple of workers were doing their jobs of making rosary beads as the foreman, a man in a creeper skin with blood coming out of its mouth watched them. Bloody creeper then went to where some of the workers, Blossom, Bubbles, Buttercup and Heath are, just as the workers got on their break.

Bloody creeper(BC): _**And the end of the day**_

_**You get nothing from nothing**_

_**Sittign flat on your butt doesn't buy any bread**_

Blossom:_** There are children back at home**_

Bubbles: _**And the children have got to be fed**_

Buttercup: _**And you're lucky to be in a job**_

BC: _**And in a bed**_

Heath: _**And we're counting our blessings**_

Among the other workers, BC was mostly paying attention to an Ender girl; this was Andr. Blossom and the other girls noticed this. BC tried to move in on her, but Ander payed no attention to him and continued her work.

Blossom: _**Have you seen how the foreman is fuming today**_

_**With his terrible breath and his wandering hands**_

Bubbles: _**It's because little Andr won't give him his way**_

_**Take a look at his trousers, you see where he stands**_

Blossom: _**And the boss he never knows**_

_**That the foreman's always on heat**_

Bubbles: _**If Andr doesn't look out **_

_**Watch how she goes**_

Blossom: _**She'd be out on the streets**_

Someone else was staring at Ander from upstairs. He smiled at her before continuing his duty.

Workers: _**At the end of the day **_

_**It's another day over**_

_**With enough money in your pocket to last for a week**_

_**Pay the landlord, pay the shop **_

_**Keep on crafting as long as you're able**_

_**Keep on crafting till you drop**_

_**Or it's back to crumbs off the table.**_

_**But you gotta pay your way**_

_**At the end of the day**_

Once they were on their break, Blossom noticed Andr reading a letter.

Blossom: _**And what do we have, little innocent sister?**_

_**Come on, Andr, let's have all the news**_

She took the letter from Andr and read it.

"_**Dear, Andr,**_

_**Your...child needs a doctor**_

_**There's no time to lose"**_

"Child?" Blossom asked. Andr glared at her taking her letter back.

Andr: _**Give that letter to me**_

_**It is none of your business**_

_**With a husband at home and a bit on the side**_

_**Is there anyone here who can swear before God**_

_**She has nothing to fear **_

_**She has nothing to hide**_

Blossom smirked and took it. "YOU GIVE ME THAT LETTER!" shouted Ander before she and the other workers started to cat fight over the letter.

"Monsuier Antoine is here!" BC said, noticing someone coming. That's when Steve came in. He was now transformed into a guy with a devil skin. During this time he also formed a new alias Monsuier Antoine. He noticed Andr and the other girls fighting and said, "Stop it!"

This caused everything to be quiet. Steve then sang.

Steve: _**Will someone tear these two apart**_

_**What is this fighting all about**_

_**This is a factory, not a circus**_

_**Now come on ladies, settled down**_

_**I am the mayor of this town**_

_**I run a buisness of repute**_

He looked up and saw Punkish in another part of the room upstairs and gasped, realizing she's here and she found out he broke parole. He turned to BC and said, "Deal with this, BC. Be as patient as you can."

BC then said, "Yes, Monsuier Antoine." Steve then walked off.

"Will someone say how _this_ began?" BC demanded.

Blossom:_**At the end of the day she's the one who began it**_

Andr shook her head, but Blossom gave BC the letter.

Bubbles: _**There's a kid that she's hiding in some little town**_

_**There's**_**_ a_**_** man she has to pay**_

_**You can guess how she picks up the extra**_

Heath:_**You can bet she's earning her keep**_

_**Sleeping around**_

**:**_** And the boss wouldn't like it.**_

Andr had no choice, but to confess.

Andr: _**Yes, it's true**_

_**There's a child and the child is my daughter **_

_**And her father abandoned us**_

_**Leaving us flat**_

_**Now she lives with an innkeeper man and his wife**_

_**And I pay for the child**_

_**What's the matter with that?**_

The other workers glared at her as Andr begged, but BC mimicked her and grabbed Andr's arm and dragged her to another part of the factory.

Workers: _**At the end of the day**_

_**She'll be nothing, but trouble**_

_**And there's trouble for all**_

_**When there's trouble for one**_

_**While we're having our daily bread**_

_**She's the one with her hands in the butter**_

_**You must send the girl away**_

_**Or we're all gonna end in the gutter**_

_**And it's us who'll have to pay**_

_**At the end of the day**_

BC(going to Andr's ear): _**I might've known **_

_**The dog could bite**_

_**I might've known**_

_**The cat had claws**_

_**I might've guessed your little secret**_

_**Oh, yes, the virtuous Andr **_

_**Who keeps herself so pure and clean**_

_**You'd be the cause I have no doubt**_

_**Of any trouble here about**_

_**You play a virgin in the light**_

_**But need no urging in the night**_

When he got too close, Andr slapped him in the face.

Blossom:_** She'd be laughing at you while she's having her men**_

Workers:_** She'll be nothing but trouble again and again**_

Blossom:_** You must sack her today**_

Workers:_** Sack the girl today!**_

During "sack the girl today", Andr kept shaking her head as if she's saying, "Please, don't fire me, please!" All BC did was toss her crumpled up letter back to her.

"Right my girl...on your way!" BC said, before he started to drag her to the door.

"Monsuier l'Mayor! Monsuier l'Mayor! MONSUIER L'MAYOR!" Andr called, getting out of BC's grip. She was about to run up the stairs to get Steve, but BC grabbed her and pulled her down.

Steve stopped to hear Andr's shouts in concern and shock.

"**_MONSUIER L'MAYOR! MONSUIER L'MAYOR! PLEASE! PLEASE, MONSUIER! I HAVE A CHILD!" _**Andr pleaded before BC tossed her out the door. _**"MONSUIER!"**_ BC then tossed her pay out the door before slamming it. Andr picked up her earnings and the letter and left in tears.

"Back to work." BC ordered as everybody went back to their jobs. Steve went back to his office, guilty about what happened just now.

"_What have I done?"_ he thought.

* * *

End of Chapter 1

The next chapter is where Steve saves a man underneath the cart making Punkish almost recognize him. Meanwhile, Andr heads off to the docks for her new job. Read and Review.

Don't ask why Punkish turned into a FUCKING girl!


	5. The cart and lovely ladies

Here's the chapter where we don't wanna see Jessica's death, but we'll see her in the next chapter.

* * *

**Chapter 2: The Cart and Lovely Ladies**

As Steve walked to his office, guilty about having BC fire Andr and Steve was starting to like her, but he couldn't do nothing about it.

It wasn't until he noticed Punkish in his office. "Oh shit." He said. He walked up the stairs and smiled as if he was pretending he didn't know him.

"Welcome, Inspector." said Steve.

"Monsieuer le Mayor." Punkish bowed. He took off his hat and gave him a paper. He sang again.

Punkish: _**Please know me as Punkish**_

_**I'm here at your command**_

_**With honor due to each**_

_**And justice in our hand**_

Steve read the paper to himself.

_**No man's beyond our reach**_

_**Let all beware**_

Steve: _**Welcome, sir**_

_**Come guard our laws**_

_**I'm sure here in common cause**_

Steve still couldn't believe his one enemy is in town and he doesn't recognize him.

Punkish: _**You've done this city proud**_

_**You're praised by those on high**_

_**Your success earned a force**_

_**The best that Cube Paris can supply**_

_**Your people thrive**_

Steve smiled at him before giving him a roasary beaded necklace.

Steve: _**The dignity of toil to stay alive**_

Punkish looked closely at the "mayor" as if he were to recognize him.

Punkish: _**It seems to me we may have met**_

Steve: _**Your face is not a face I would forget**_

Suddenly...they heard a crash outside and some screaming, "Monsuier le Mayor!"

Steve knew that someone was in trouble. "Pardon." He said before he ran out of his office, though Punkish followed him. They ran to an alley where a bunch of villagers were gathered around a cart with a chicken named Donald pinned to it.

"The weight, it's crushing him." said a NPC villager named Billy Herrington.

Donald panicked, but Steve calmed him down, "Stay still, stay still."

Steve went to the rail of the cart and began to pull, but it felt like it was going to crush Donald. He then told a squid, "Hold that still."

It obeyed. Soon Steve used all the strength he had and pulled the rail of the cart up before some villagers pulled Donald out. Once he was out, Steve set the cart down. Punkish couldn't believe his eyes. Only Steve was able to be as strong as Monsuier Stevie.

Punkish: _**Could this be true?**_

_**I don't believe what I see**_

_**A man your age**_

_**To be as strong as you are**_

_**A memory stirs**_

_**You make me think of a man**_

_**From years ago, a man who broke his parole**_

_**He disappeared**_

Steve couldn't believe it. Punkish almost recognized him just because of his strength.

Steve: _**Say what you must**_

_**Don't leave it there**_

Punkish bowed.

Punkish: _**Forgive me sir**_

_**I would not dare**_

He then left, leaving Steve still shocked.

* * *

Meanwhile, a desperate ender woman walked to the docks, wearing a blue cloak around her shoulders because it's cold outside. After trying to find work from her being fired from the factory, she was about to lose hope. Poor Jessica could die. She went to a building where she encountered a guy in a Kaito skin.

"Monsieur, how much for this?" she asked, taking out her locket and a lock of Ender black hair. "It's my daughter's."

"I'll give you 4 francs for that." said Kaito.

"Four? It's worth 10." Andr said. Kaito shook his head before leaving, making her saddened. She noticed a couple of sailors coming over with looks on their faces making her scared.

Bertie: _**I smell women**_

_**Smell 'em in the air**_

_**Think I'll drop me anchor in that harbor over there**_

Andr wasted no time in giving the locket to Kaito, who immediatley paid her 4 francs before leaving.

Pewdiepie: _**Lovely lady, I'll run you til I'm broke**_

_**Seven months at sea and I'm hungry for a poke**_

Pewdie went to Andr, but she ducked. Once he was out of the way, Andr stood up again.

Gamechap: _**Even stokers need a little stoke**_

Out of the brothel came a lot of beautiful women, revealing them to be Mob Talker girls, wearing revealing clothing and make-up came out trying to look sexy for their sell.

Girls: _**Lovely ladies**_

_**Waiting for a bite**_

_**Waiting for the customers**_

_**Who only come at night**_

_**Lovely ladies**_

_**Ready for the call**_

_**Standing up or lying down or any way at all**_

_**Bargain prices up against the wall**_

As she kept on walking, a hag noticed how long Andr's hair is.

Hag: _**What pretty hair**_

_**What pretty locks you got there**_

_**What luck you've got**_

_**It's worth a centime my dear**_

_**I'll take the lot**_

The hag tried to touch Andr's hair, making Andr back away. She tried to run, but she was blocked by two girlies.

Andr: _**Don't touch me!**_

_**Leave me alone!**_

The hag smirked, getting an idea. She took out 10 francs from her pocket and offered it to Andr.

Hag: _**Let's make a price**_

_**I'll give you all of 10 francs**_

_**Just think of that**_

Andr thought hard. She didn't know what to do? If she does, Jessica would live, if not, Jessica would be in her grave. So, she sighed.

Andr: _**It pays a debt **_

"Just think of that." said the hag.

_**What can I do?**_

_**It pays a debt**_

_**Ten francs may save**_

_**My poor Jessica**_

The hag took her to an alley where she began to cut her hair as Andr could only cry.

Girls: _**Lovely ladies**_

_**Waiting in the dark**_

_**Ready for a thick one or a quick one in the park**_

Grace (Ghast): _**Long time short time**_

_**Anytime my dear**_

_**Cost a little extra if you wanna take all year**_

girlies: _**Quick and cheap is underneath the pier.**_

* * *

The hag then told Andr who now has a pixie cut haircut, "Go and see them." Andr was scared beyond belief. She then came across a man in a Gakupo skin who is running a tooth pulling stand and Grace was there as well.

Gakupo: _**Come over here, it's 20 francs for a tooth**_

Grace: _**Come here my dear, I'll pay you well for your youth**_

Gakupo: _**The pain won't last**_

_**You'll still be able to bite**_

"Just the back ones." Grace whispered to Gakupo.

_**I do it fast**_

_**I know my buisness alright**_

_**It's worth a go**_

Andr was now starting to feel pre-cautious about all this.

Andr: _**You pay me first what I am due**_

Gakupo took Andr to her seat.

Gakupo: _**You'll take twice if I take two.**_

He took the tweezers as Andr struggled to get free while the other people and Grace watched.

A while later, Andr was crying, holding her mouth in pain. A pimp in a stickman skin noticed her.

Stickman: _**Give me the dirt**_

_**Who's that bit over there?**_

Grace: _**A bit of skirt, she's the one who sold her hair**_

Blaze (the blaze herself): _**She's got a kid**_

_**Sends her all that she can**_

Stickman: _**I should've known**_

_**There is always some man**_

_**Lovely lady, come along and join us**_

_**Lovely lady**_

Andr hissed and tried to scratch at him like a cat. Ashley (Iron golem) helped the poor girl up.

Ashley: _**Come on dearie,**_

_**Why all the fuss**_

Blackberry (cow): _**You're no grander than the rest of us**_

Blaze: _**Life has dropped you at the bottom of the heap**_

Aminu (another ender girl): _**Join your sisters**_

Rabbit girl: _**Make money in your sleep**_

Andr drank some water to soothe her mouth before getting herself into a grey dress.

Grace: _**That's right, dearie, show 'em what you got**_

Ashley: _**That's right dearie, let him have the lot**_

Girlies: _**Old men, young men**_

_**Take 'em as they come**_

_**Harbor rats and alley cats**_

_**And any kind of scum**_

_**Poor men, rich men**_

_**Leaders of the land**_

_**See 'em with their trousers off**_

_**They're never quite as grand**_

_**All it takes is money in your hand**_

Stickman came back with his brother who was looking lustfully at her (Dark stickman) and put their hands together. Andr sighed sadly. She had no choice.

_**Lovely ladies**_

_**Going for a song**_

_**Got a lot of callers**_

_**But they never stay for long**_

Andr took her perverted customer to the ship. She didn't want to do this, but she had no other choice. She pulled her dress down, showing her shoulder and a little bit of cleavage.

Andr: _**Come on stickman**_

_**You can wear your shoes**_

_**Don't it make a change to have a girl who can't refuse**_

_**Easy money**_

_**Lying on a bed**_

_**Just as well they never see the hate that's in your head**_

_**Don't they know they're**_

_**Making love to one already dead?**_

Dark stickman then set her down on the cot with a perverted look on his face.

* * *

Poor Andr. How sad of her to Jessica's death yet. Read and review, people.


End file.
